


Dreams and bad memories

by adella_green



Category: First Cow
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: On their way to California and new life
Relationships: Otis "Cookie" Figowitz/King-Lu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dreams and bad memories

\- Let's start with a farm, - King-Lu said.  
Cookie smiled, because it was also one of his dreams. Since he met Evie, it grew stronger in his heart. Though King-Lu was the one to care about chickens, Cookie loved to watch them gabbling and looking for food. He always felt close to nature and it was even more prominent in Oregon. He was a bit sad to leave to the south, yet he hoped the warmth would bring some surprises.  
\- How much is a cow, I wonder, - continued King-Lu.  
He didn't need an answer, so Cookie kept silent. He missed hugging his friend at night, as they couldn't fit on the same berth, so he was enjoying these moments of sitting close to each other in the evening. Soon they will arrive to San Francisco and then move to find a perfect place further in California.  
Cookie sighed as he remembered their destroyed house. He knew they have enough money to buy something better, but he was afraid it won't be as cosy as the old shack.  
He thought their life, left alone their happiness, came to an end then. He was so afraid, but now he felt content with that everything happened as it happened.  
Without seeing Cookie's face, King-Lu felt that something was wrong.  
\- Please don't be sad, - he said, trying to look into his friend's eyes. - Everything's okay.  
Cookie nuzzled into King-Lu's shoulder.  
\- I know. Thank you.  
\- What will you name our cow? - asked King-Lu gently.  
\- I didn't think of it yet. Maybe, Mary or May.  
\- Nice names, - King-Lu nodded.  
Each time King-Lu said something good about Cookie's opinions or actions, Cookie felt happy. It was rare for him before when he traveled from town to town looking for a job and often failing.  
\- We can start a farm and a bakery, - said King-Lu after a while.  
\- That would be really nice, - answered Cookie, shaking off sad memories.  
He hated going back to them all the time lately, as if he had to relive the old life before starting the new one. He tried to tell King-Lu about that and just started crying. His friend got startled and didn't know what to do for a few moments, but handful of kisses did the work.  
\- I think you need to go to sleep, the doctor said you should rest more, - said King-Lu.  
He stood up from the lower berth and sat on the floor, looking as Cookie made himself comfortable. Then King-Lu kissed him on the lips, finding it hard to pull away. He stroked Cookie's forehead without touching the wound then said once again:  
\- Please don't be sad. It breaks my heart.  
Cookie smiled and tried to think of a suitable stupid joke he had a lot in his collection, but could find any.  
\- I love you, - he said finally, still smiling.  
\- I love you, - answered King-Lu and climbed up to his berth.  
Tomorrow they will be in San Francisco, Cookie thought. It was a beginning indeed, the best beginning he could ever dream of.


End file.
